Gods Play Games
by TheGreatColossus
Summary: Just a short one-shot.


_Just a short one shot I've been intending to write. This is likely to be the mythology/gods that will appear in all my stories, so I figured I would give a quick background/story. I've borrowed from many, many things, so I'll say I don't own anything except my OCs. Besides, you can't own gods, can you? They are pandimensional, so they exist in most of the possible universes (except for the ones they don't want to be in, heh) Hope you enjoy!_

Characters: For some easier reading

 **Bold - Colossus: Servant of the Midnight Queen, God of War, Lord of Light**

 _Italics - Horned God: Guardian of Summerland, Protector of Nature, The Trickster_

 _ **Bold, Italics - Midnight Queen: Queen of Night, The Wise Queen, Liege Lord of the Colossus**_

Others: That don't appear here

Cthulhu - Lord of the Deep, King of Madness, Ruler of R'lyeh

The Stargazer - The Cosmic One, The Roaming Traveler

Eleven Archons - Life, Death, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Time, Space, Power, Spirit, Prime

Hades - Lord of the Afterlife, Creator of the Nine Hells

There is a castle, far away, not able to be touched by mortals. Here, the gods convene from their realms. Here, they view their work. Here, the gods play games with lives of mortal men. There are few doors in, and fewer still know how to get in. None but the gods know how to get out. Among the gilded pillars, decisions that would destroy and create worlds are made, by a council of beings older than time immemorial.

==O==

One such god was in the castle, alone. Its comrades had not appeared yet, and it was growing impatient. The room resounded with thuds as the armored figure walked to a marble throne and sat. It sat, contemplating, before making a decision.

The hulking figure stood, and drew its sword. It raised it, as if to strike down an enemy, but then plunged it into one of many slits in the stone floor, decorated with strange carvings around the edges. The sword slid perfectly into the gap, and there was a click. Images appeared in the air, like ghosts, and flickered as they drifted through the air.

 **Here it is.**

The figure reached out delicately and plucked one of the images out of the air. He held it up, and for a moment the image seemed to _be_ the world. Trees superimposed over pillars, as the figure immersed the castle in another world. Birds twittered, squirrels chattered, and the woods made their sounds. And then it was gone.

 _Colossus, you know this is a dangerous game, this 'avatar' business will only bring more troubles from the others._

 **It is not for you to decide.** The figure stood, pulled its blade from the hole, and turned to face the being that had entered. It looked similar to a man in torso and face. The most striking differences were the goat legs, horns and thick fur. **Do not meddle in my business, Horned One. Go back to guarding Summerland, this is none of your concern.**

 _I'm simply trying to look out for one of my old friends. If the Midnight Queen finds you, she will not be happy._

 **Do you think I do not know that? This is purely concerning myself and my power in this world, which is under my jurisdiction.**

 _Suit yourself, but- ah, here she is. The Queen herself!_

A woman entered the room. She was shorter than the two gods already present, but her stature seemed to make her taller. She was strikingly beautiful, with shoulder length dark hair, dark as night, and a simple silver circlet with a moon in the middle. She wore a dress that shimmered as she moved, and that shimmered with stars.

 **My Queen.**

The Colossus knelt, sheathing his sword across his back. The woman swept coolly past him, and he rose once she had passed. She seemed to float across the room, probably because her feet didn't quite touch the floor. She stopped in front of the Horned God.

 _Midnight Queen, a pleasure as always._

 _ **Horned God. How long have you and my servant been here?**_

 **Your Majesty, where are the others?**

The Queen swept on, ignoring the Colossus. _**I see that someone has been looking through the Worldeye. Colossus?**_

 **Yes, I was observing my avatar. He is doing well on his journey, although I have had to provide a bit of a helping hand along the way.** The Queen opened her mouth to speak, but the Colossus continued. **As you know, I have chosen to invest some of my power into this world. I know many of you do not agree with this, but it is my decision and I will hear nothing more on the subject.**

 _I'll be going. I simply wanted to see how events were progressing. I'll leave you two to it._

 _ **That will not be necessary. I will be leaving as well. You may hold council with the others if you wish, Colossus, but remember that we still see this place.**_

 **How could I forget…** The Colossus mumbled under its breath. **I wish you safe travels.**

 _ **You too, my servant.**_

The Horned God had already left, presumably to Summerland. The Midnight Queen turned and walked out of a door, through which could be seen a castle sitting on the moon's crescent. The Colossus was left, standing over the empty air, the afterimages of the worlds fading slowly. The Colossus turned, unsheathed his sword, and walked with thundering steps, out of the hall.

 _This is essentially just a primer, this is the origination of my name. It's pretty much just the mythology/gods that will be the ones in my fanfics. There may be more to this, but I'm not sure. I just tried something new. If you enjoyed, leave a like and review!_


End file.
